This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Keywords: Volume data analysis, visualization and distribution collaboration Abstract: Tom Gest, an anatomy professor at the University of Michigan, has been using VB as an integral part of his anatomy class for first and second year medical students, a total of 170 students per academic year. This includes the integration of VB into their web material (using the bookmarks function that was specifically added for their usage).